Sins of the Angel
by FouMaison
Summary: This isn't mine, I don't own it at all. It's just a simple, edited version, of SkyexJill's story from Deviantart. I own nothing but my computer.
1. Chapter 1

Sins Of The Angel  
by ~ SkyexJill

_If White forgives me ... I'll do what you want. No matter what you hope for Cruel Things ... no matter if you steal Things._

"I do not want to go in there dad! That machine looks awful!" A green-haired boy rebelled at the hands of the two adults WHO hold his wrists tightly. He tried to break free and intended to escape after seeing a housed sit engine with a helmet on it. "I do not want to go in there! Let go of me!"

"You must!" a man who was called by the boy's father points his index finger in the direction of the machine. Both adults nodded, knowing it was a sign; he dragged the boy in by his hand and sat him on the machine. They put the helmet on the boy. The boy could only tremble with fear and a scared expression on his face, he tried to escape but to no avail. Both his hands and feet were tied by the handcuffs on the machine. The machine is turned on...

AAAAAAAAAAARRGGHHHH ...!

N opened his eyes wide, his face pale and sweat running down his forehead and neck. His face, an expression of horror. It was dark here, but he vaguely saw a lamp attached to the wall in front of his eyes, he turned his face, there is a window next to it. N remembered he was staying at the hotel in one room with White; they went to see White's cousin in Johto. N and White stayed in Goldenrod city in New Bark Town They journey into.

The green-haired man felt his back pain, he lifted his body. Apparently he fell out of bed in a state of fear. His foot at the head of the bed and on the floor. With difficulty he improved his position; he stood up and opened the window. Enjoying the views of the city at night. N, dreamy dark, he was still afraid to dream. Some people say that dreams have a deeper meaning. That they are the cries of our subconscious. And N started believing it.

"Uhh ..." N heard White murmur, and he saw her. White pulled the covers up while still half asleep. N realized what she meant and he closed the window.

White woke up this morning with enthusiasm as usual; she enjoyed the sound of birds chirping, pidgey and other Pokémon. She raised her hands to make the stiff joints of her back work.

"It's a beautiful morning" White said with a little hum. She sees her partner, in her journey, still asleep, hugging her thighs, his boyish face makes White forgive him for what he was doing. But his hands kept groping her thigh, and White became wary, as he kept constantly moving his hand up to reach her panties. His fingers brushed against her panties and White panicked. She shouted. "WAKE UP NOOOWWW!"

On route 34, N was holding head and groaning. He does not remember what he did this morning. All he knows is he was woken by the sound of yelling and realized he was falling out of bed once again. N is very confused and had intended to ask White, but White is now acting angry with him, for no apparent reason. N tried to ask her once again. She just responded with scream of annoyance and called him a pervert. N got confused, what is a pervert? What was he doing to White? N just let it go and waited for the shouting to end and for White's mood to improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Sins of The Angel

by ~SkyexJill

Sins of Angel

Look at the sky. The night grew darker. Rain has fallen down. A shadow is revealed, the Devil shows his face.

White didn't think Johto was a very pleasant place. She was very lucky to have a cousin in Johto and envied her. White is glad to see this new place, she collected her Pokémon, which are not found in Unova, and had a trainer battle with some pretty strong trainers here, she also purchased many Pokémon dolls and bought goods in Goldenrod city, which had a number of lots. She couldn't stop smiling, her face was beaming. The pleasure was enough to make White forget longing to be home in Unova for a moment, her birthplace. But it was not enough to make her forget the accident of the morning in the Goldenrod city hotel.

See the state of N is now, he's very bad. His breath panting, his body half bent, his hands red and very weak carrying two shopping bags containing white material. The green haired boy's legs feel very weak and he fell.

"White! If I actually did something to upset you please forgive me!" he pleaded with a whimper.

The pony-tailed girl turned to her partner who sat on the ground whining like a baby. The girl put her hands on her hips and glared sharply. "I will not! Get up! If my material purchases get dirty, I'll kill you!"

"Tell me why are you angry? I really do not know!" N tried to persuade his partner once again for an explanation.

"Just shut up and take it!" and it did not work. Her face became flushed and she hated it. The question made her remember what happened this morning; it was like pouring oil into the fire that was burning her heart. White saw the response of N, bowed with his face grim and his tears almost fell. "Don't be such a baby; do you want to let a woman like me carry it all?"

N paused. Soon he looked up and stared at White. "Where is your cousin's home address?"

White was surprised by the questions that came out from the original topic, but she did not really pay attention to it. "In New Bark Town, xx number, why?"

"Can't we send these items in a package there by the post office? I'll pay!" N said, trying to propose something that kept him going despite being a carrier of goods.

White was stunned, while silenced time seems to stop. A few minutes later she was scratching her head and opened her mouth:

"Why I didn't think of that?"

The green-haired man dropped his shoulder and stared at her with a limp smile.

-

N raised both hands high into the sky, he was relieved to no longer carry the groceries, White had bought, which were numerous and heavy. Nose and breathe out. He was pleased as if reborn.

"White, where we are right now?" N asked cheerfully as he tried to catch White who had been walking in front of him. N ran a small step. Grateful for the difference in leg length, he could easily follow her.

"Well, after we pass our current route, 34, we should definitely be in the forest Ilek" replied the pony-tailed girl; her face was still ashamed of his folly.

"We can quickly pass through this forest before dark, right?" N hoped.

"Why?"

"This place is dark and lots of wild Pokémon roam here and ..." He stopped talking.

"And ...?" White waited for his next words.

"I hate setting up tents in a scary place."

White laughed. "You're afraid of a bad dream?" N nodded and made White laughed again. "You are very childish!"

N scowled, his arms folded to his chest and he turned away from White. He was upset. The brunette aware of it, she walked over to him and patted his head was childish. "Do not worry, everything will be okay" she tried to entertain "it was just a dream"

"Only... a dream...? N asked with a sad face.

"Sure, come on do not be so gloomy!" White pressed both her hands on N's cheek, trying to look up at a man who looked crumpled. "Smile!"

After seeing her smile, N slowly contracting and he smiled.

"Yeah ..." he smiled happy, but his eyes stared blankly.

That was almost like a wonderful experience for N, but unfortunately he has no luck. Day seemed to quickly change, for both trainers and even then they were feeling tired and decided not to continue their journey. Well, not the absolute opinion of the two people actually. That's just from White. While N is now being frightened, shaking and clutching a blanket. He wasn't cold, which became a problem because they had made a campfire, it was so dark, the sounds of Hoothoot and Zubat flapping their wings that's what makes him shudder. He closes his hands tightly together to calm down. N has found something that he despises in this world more than the torturers of Pokémon. And it is a forest.

White shook her head and sighed after seeing her partner's behavior. She then pulled N over and had him lay his head on her chest.

"You're so lame, why do you act like a child?" She complained. The only reply was a small whimper. White got upset and raised his face so that she could stare at him "If you're lonely I'll be by your side, if you're afraid I'll sing to you, if there's a monster I will pull you up, I'll extend a hand to you" White lay his head back to her chest. "So sleep in peace, Natural Harmonia ..." she whispered.

"Gropius... don't forget it..." added N. Apparently he was a bit quiet after White had cradled his head.

"Yeah, Natural Harmonia Gropius." she answered lazily.

"... White?" He asked with his eyes closed.

"Yes?"

"Can I hug you?"

"You have already done so without my permission."

"Hehe ..." N said with a small smile.

White held the man and rubbed his back gently.

"Just go to sleep ... Natural Harmonia Gropius ... "

The night wore on and the trainer's experienced sleepiness. White, who had been singing to calm N, started getting tired and fell asleep while singing. The girl began to snore softly.

Start time changed and evening wore on. The full moon shone at night. These forests should be more quiet as the night wore on. But there was a vague sound of rustling leaves falling on the ground and a pair of shining eyes in the darkness, which had started slowly approaching towards them. That voice became clear and eyes began to be in front of a campfire. There are some sharp eyes, fangs, sharp claws and growl of wild beasts. They amount to too much.

A hand covered a girl who slept alone with a blanket. His body leaned against the tree behind her. He picked up the Pokeball and turned into a creature like the ones that surrounded them. Like another person, his eyes glinting like sharp man, with a look of a hunter who finds his quarry, his lips in a malignant grin.

White unwittingly, still thinking about the actual N in the dream. And it's not just a dream of fiction; in fact it is the beginning of a very dark past of N.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sins of The Angel part 3**

by ~SkyexJill

Sins of The Angel

"If you're lonely I'll be by your side, if you're afraid I'll sing to you, if there's a monster I will pull you up, I'll extend a hand to you"

The taste of blood ... instead of fear, horror or sadism I'm feeling. There is a feeling that I hid again, a feeling that controls all the adrenalin in my body. I desperately don't want to realize it. The feeling that was hidden, deep in my heart, and so I stand with a trembling and horrified expression.

The dark eyes widened at the sight before him, his legs felt limp, his hands raised with chills. The green-haired man fell to his knees in front of the corpse of a Pokémon. His mind tried to think of an answer. But he can only see a dead end; although he tried desperately and was tortured because of it. He does not remember what happened, does not know why his hands are stained with the blood of Pokémon. He wondered why his flesh was cold as snow. His thoughts are disrupted as reality hits like a bolt of lightning and a scream works its way out of his lips.

Why? What did I do? Did I kill them? But if I killed them, I should have remembered, whether it was a good or bad memory. Why can't I remember?

His ego was trying desperately to escape, but his mind takes one step closer to the edge. N shuddered, he can't do anything. It was a dead end, he was alone... Alone?!

N, looked away from the bodies, towards his partner, White, who was still quietly asleep behind him. He wanted to wake her but realized that both his hands were dirty with blood. He feared White would be mad at him again. He was afraid that if White misunderstood, she would think he killed the Pokémon. N takes a poke-ball from his right pocket and called out Carracosta, the only water type Pokémon that he had.

Light shot out of the poke-ball to the ground and Carracosta appear. The Pokémon was amazed by the scenery around it, Pokémon corpses were strewn like garbage in front of him and his trainer. Carracosta anxiously turned to see his trainer. His trainer expressed horror, his hands trembling and panicked. Without asking, Carracosta somehow looked relieved when there was no expression of guilt on the face of his trainer. It was more than enough to make him believe that it was not his trainer who did this. Although he was aware of the blood stains on hands of his trainer. A sense of loyalty made the Pokémon try to dodge that fact.

Carracosta put one hand on the head of his trainer. He smiled  
"I know you're a good trainer, master. I trust you." He said as he tried to comfort him.

And it worked; it gradually brought a smile to his trainer's face. "... Thank you ..."

Carracosta managed to calm his trainer, N was able to be a little quiet with one who believes in him. He intended to tell his Pokémon about using water to wash his hands, but...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!

N heard the shouts that echoed in the woods, the voice made Pokémon frantically run around in shock, winged flying Pokémon left the forest in panic. All were surprised by the voice. And the sound was coming from near where N and his Pokémon were now. N felt like he went deaf, he tried to cover his ears, although it was useless. Carracosta fainted because of the voice; it's a super effective attack on him. The sound was coming from White, who had awoken and was hysterical, looking at dead bodies of nearby Pokémon. Her eyes were pale, she was trembling and frightened. But it still lost the expression of N.

He knew what the risk was if you made White angry and he can honestly say she is the scariest partner he had ever encountered. N shuddered to imagine what she would do to him when she misunderstood the situation.

White opened the blanket and stood up. Her expression was furious, she gritted her teeth and stepped up to N. N close his eyes and gasped as he realized the sound of footsteps as his partner came closer. The footsteps stopped in front of him, his collar was grabbed by force, and a clear voice growled angrily in his ears.

"Tell me..." N winced, preparing for the worst. "TELL ME WHO IS DOING THIS TO THE POKEMON?" The green-haired man stared and was surprised to hear the question.

He had thought that he would not think straight after watching this scene; he thought his life would end, and he was pleased with the fact that does not comply with it.

"TELL ME NOW!" White can't wait for an explanation.

"I... I do not know ... after I woke up... They were already dead on the ground." The green-haired man could not speak normally because of tightness in his partner's hand still to his grip.

White slowly released N from her grip. The man was taking a breather to recover from almost being strangled. He saw his partner who saw the body sculpting Pokémon.

"White ..?"

The tears fell, he saw carefully. White biting her lips with a loud sob, blood falling to the ground. Her tear-filled eyes are always beautiful. Her whole body was shaking. Juice of annoyance, anger and grief on her face implied. N never saw her cry, White is a strong person, he always had such assume like that. N did not expect his partner to cry. Although he knew the pony-tailed girl is only human. He knew how much she loved Pokémon; she's got a lot of love and justice. N found another reason to love White.

The green-haired man's hand gently patted White's shoulder; he tried to calm her the same way Carracosta had done for him. White hugged and cried loudly in her partner's chest. N wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a while.

While they both calmed down, they buried the Pokémon and prayed for them. White had stopped crying but she still let out a little sob. Her eyes were red and her tears were nearly gone. N, done making the graves for the Pokémon, had been squatting at her side. The hand that had been soiled by blood became contaminated by soil. He wanted to ask her something, but thought for a moment.

"White ..."

"What ..?" She looked towards her partner with a curious face.

"My hands ... you see, they are not?" N whispered, he was afraid to ask.

"You're talking about the blood on your hands?" White already guessed, and N nodded.

"You would not act like that." She spoke with confidence as if she knew him for years, not three months.

"You do not know anything about me ..."

"But I believe you!" White interrupted the pessimistic words of the man beside her.  
N remembered when he met his companion, and it was only three months ago. A short time can't make them very familiar with each other. That's the reason why N was afraid she misunderstood. But the words she had just said made him think of a White as a familiar old friend. His heart seemed brighter after hearing her say that.

"Thank you ..."

White looked to her partner a smile. But soon she turned her gaze toward the ground where the graves of the buried Pokémon were. Her eyes became fierce, her mouth snarling like a wild animal, killing her normally calm aura.

"But ... people who commit atrocities like this DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE!" Blaring screams, her expression was dark and her aura made Pokémon scurry away from her, N shuddered, he moved away from her. As a hurricane comes, as lightning that hits, or as a bomb that has made thousands of lives lost in an instant. Her emotions are inflamed by vengeance for the death of the Pokémon. N was never afraid of anyone, but he vowed that this time that no one is more frightening than the White.

Her hand was digging into the soil, making it dirty. White realized it but left it alone. They took care of their tents when they were making a grave for the Pokémon, so she can freely go without anything being left behind.

While she was walking away, N cannot wake up after it had been. He was shaking again, tighter than ever, his heart racing. But he smiled. Feelings of joy, that feeling that he was hiding all this time. Something that was locked in his heart had rebelled and destroyed the cage that had been bound by a layer of steel called the law.

The sight of the corpse of a Pokémon is something beautiful, but there is a desire to want more. And he loved to make someone who he loved suffer; it is a major pleasure for him. That's the target of a new wild animal in the hearts of N.


End file.
